


Confusion (Status)

by prompreg



Series: Status Effects [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth in Distress, Childbirth, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Prompto, Vaguely Implied OT4, car birth, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompreg/pseuds/prompreg
Summary: They were so careful for the entire 9 months of Prompto's pregnancy, but a single graze of a Killer Wasp's stinger was all it took to unravel it all, especially with labor just around the corner.





	Confusion (Status)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/gifts).

> Here I am back on my bullshit with another birth fic. Enjoy!

The crack of the sniper was louder than their usual gunfire, the spray of the Killer Wasps’ blood as the bullet connected a touch dramatic but Ignis was grateful for it all the same. 

“My thanks!” He called as the wasp fell at his feet, though he doubted Prompto could hear him from his vantage point. Their resident sharpshooter had been placed well away from the action, the sniper a replacement of his usual pistol to allow him as much distance as possible. That was how they performed every hunt now that Prompto was well passed showing and rapidly approaching labor. 

A wasp buzzed all too closely to his ear while he was busy engaging with a second, but another crack of the sniper and it, too, was down. Prompto proved his worth during every battle, 9 months pregnant or no. As much as the sniper had cost them, not one of them could regret the purchase.

“I thought there was only supposed to be a few of these things!” Noct said as he slid out of a warp strike by Ignis’ side. “There’s been probably a dozen of them!”

“‘A few’ from a civilian hardly counts for much,” Ignis said, readying a dagger and launching it into the chitin of a wasp’s head. It fell rather gracelessly into a second, which nearly barreled into Gladio.

“Watch it!” Gladio growled as his sword cleaved it in two.

“Apologies,” Ignis returned.

“Oh fuck!” Noctis yelled, real panic in his voice. Ignis turned to him immediately, but a haze of blue was all he could see where Noct had previously been standing. All Ignis could do was survey the battlefield to find him, but a wasp stole his attention before he could locate him.

“Noct!” He called, but the frantic sound of a pistol answered instead.

“Fuck! Time’s up, Iggy,” Gladio hollered. There were only four wasps left to dispatch that he could see. Gladio’s sword took out one and a clean toss of a dagger the second. All Ignis wanted to do was run to Prompto’s side but he had to have faith that Noctis could handle it, that Prompto had taken it out himself, that the last wasps would be felled with enough time for Ignis to be of use.

When the last two of the four did come down, it was one each to their blades; Gladio’s with brutal strength and his own with an accurate jab of his lance through its thorax. The wasp hadn’t even finished its tumble to the ground before he was off at a sprint toward the rock formation they’d left Prompto perched upon. 

The scene became apparent almost immediately; a wasp carcass fallen on a rock, a second just feet away, and voices growing louder the closer they came.

“Noct! Prompto!” Ignis couldn’t help but call, anxious and wielding a dagger just in case.

“Up here!” Noct said, and then, quieter, “Prompto, please, I’m trying to help!”

Heart in his throat, Ignis climbed at nearly Gladio’s pace up the rock formation, though they were both moving swiftly. The scene was as expected, with a third wasp carcass nearby, Prompto’s rifle fallen to the round. Noct gripping a struggling Prompto was the most concerning aspect by far.

“Was he stung?” Gladio asked before Ignis could.

“I think he was grazed, his leg is bleeding but he won’t let me look at it.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said, approaching the two like one might an injured faun, “Can you hear me?”

Prompto turned to face him, but his expression was strange and rapidly changing as if he couldn’t quite pin down a single emotion.

“Who are you?” Prompto asked, “What did you do to me? Let me go!” 

“Fuck.”

Ignis mirrored the sentiment. 

As Prompto’s struggling became more desperate, Gladio stepped forward. 

“Alright, I got this, Princess,” he said as he took Prompto from Noct’s struggling hold.

“I had him,” Noct protested, though weakly, as he allowed Gladio to take his place.

“We cannot allow him to struggle too harshly, he could hurt himself or the baby if we’re not careful,” Ignis warned. Watching Prompto struggle to get away from them was painful, even more so when the action could hurt him.

“His energy is sapped lately, maybe he’ll tire himself out quickly,” Gladio offered.

“The Killer Wasps’ venom promotes confusion but Prompto will be feeling the effects of adrenaline as well. It will give him more energy, if a limited supply.”

“We still have smelling salts, right?”

“Yes, I have them,” Ignis said, producing the container. Gladio held Prompto firmly as Ignis approached, but Noct had to come and keep Prompto’s head steady as well as Ignis uncapped the tin.

A knee flew into Ignis’ gut, startling him so badly that he dropped the tin and the salts all over the ground. He hadn’t even realized Prompto could still lift his leg so far, and evidently neither did Noctis or Gladio if their own exclaims of surprise were any indication.

“Holy shit!” Noct said, releasing Prompto’s face and shuffling over, “Specs, you okay?”

“Don’t touch me!” Prompto was screaming, thrashing and kicking out with a leg again, “Let me go!”

“Yes,” Ignis said, clearing the pain from his voice and righting himself with a sigh, “But our salts are another matter entirely. Do either of you have a spare tin?”

The look Noct and Gladio shared said it all.

“This complicates things.”

A startled noise from Prompto drew all of their attention as a gush of liquid suddenly coated the ground at their feet. A moment of stunned shock passed where no one, not even Prompto, made a noise.

“As does that,” Ignis finally said after the moment had passed, voice barely a whisper.

“Please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is,” Gladio said, sounding equal parts disgusted and concerned. His pant legs and shoes were undoubtedly soaked.

“I won’t speak then,” Ignis shot back, far beyond worrying about getting a little amniotic fluid out of leather. “But it won’t change the fact that this is happening.”

“So he’s in labor?” Noct asked, thinly veiled fear in his voice.

“Yes. His water has broken, and seeing as we have no smelling salts we have no way to force him to awareness.”

As if on cue, Prompto began his struggling again.

“What, who are you?” He asked, panicked, eyes darting between them as if he’d never seen any of them before, “Where am I? Let go of me!”

His erratic movements seemed to be giving even Gladio a struggle which was no easy feat even for someone who wasn’t weighed down by a fully gestated baby.

“Fuck, if he keeps struggling like this he’s gonna hurt himself,” Gladio grunted.

“Let me go, let me go!” Prompto was practically gasping, expression twisting with pain. “O-oh fuck, ow, stop!” The pinched expression on his face stayed for nearly a full minute and his thrashing thankfully stopped. When the contraction seemed to pass he paused for breath, and then shook his head as if to clear it.

“What?” Prompto asked, sounding dazed, “I thought we were going to the arcade.”

“That’s exactly where we’re going, Prom,” Gladio said, leading Prompto forward a step, “Let’s hurry before they close.”

“But I didn’t bring my basketball,” Prompto mumbled, staggering along a few steps as Gladio guided him.

“It’s okay, you don’t need it,” Noct said, sounding eager to be of help. He practically glued himself to Prompto’s side, helping Gladio lead him forward, “You can borrow mine.”

“Okay,” Prompto said, eyes wandering down. They seemed to stick on his stomach, and his brow furrowed, “No, I have it right here.”

Ignis separated himself just enough to kick and sweep stray rocks out of their path. The slope wasn’t steep, they’d thankfully had to find a vantage point easily accessible for Prompto before and, though he was having an even harder time walking than he had earlier in the day, it was manageable. 

They’d gotten him halfway down the slope before another contraction hit, telltale by the way Prompto gasped and fumbled. Concerned, Ignis turned to them just in time to see Gladio righting himself and Prompto’s newly-panicked expression as it landed on a Wasp carcass.

The crackle of blue electricity was the first warning, but Ignis wasn’t able to speak fast enough to be of any use.

“Gun!” He shouted, at the same time it appeared in Prompto’s hand. Prompto’s arms were still bound by Gladio behind him, but his hands were free and his mind clouded. Ignis was forced to dive out of the way of a bullet, unloaded without accuracy or grace not inches from where he’d been standing.

Another two bullets found their home in the direction of the unmoving carcass of the Killer Wasp before Noct called the weapon to his own hand.

“Let go of me!” Prompto resumed his struggling, kicking erratically behind himself. Gladio grunted as each jab hit home.

“Prompto, it’s okay, we’re going to the arcade, remember?” Noct tried to placate, Prompto’s pistol pointed innocently away.

“There’s so many of them, stay back!” Prompto babbled. A flash of blue called the gun back to him but Noct was swifter this time at calling it back. He dispelled it with another flash and took Prompto’s hands in his.

“It’s okay, they’re all gone,” He tried to soothe. The gentleness of Noct’s voice was rare.

“I need to go, I have to find the guys. They’re gonna be worried about me,” Prompto said, desperate eyes searching each of their faces. It almost looked like there was a flash of clarity, but it was gone immediately as Prompto let out another cry of pain.

“Y-you fucking stabbed me!” He cried, and stumbled as Gladio moved forward another step.

“We can’t stay out here, he’s probably attracting all manner of wildlife.”

“Agreed.”

“But where do we go?” Noct asked, “This wasn’t in the birth plan, guys!”

“We need to get Prompto back to himself. We’ll double back to the outpost to replenish our salts.”

“Shouldn’t we be going to a hospital?” Noct asked, voice getting higher with panic as they stumbled along, one of Prompto’s hands still clasped in his.

“You know the hospital is a last resort.”

“And this doesn’t seem ‘last resort’ worthy to you?”

“If we can get the salts and adhere to the birth plan, all the better. Should something else come up before then, we will go to the hospital.”

“If we can even get to the car,” Gladio grunted, all but pushing Prompto forward.

“Noct,” Ignis turned to him, “I need you to fetch the car. It’s not far but every second we waste now could be in detriment to his health.” The look on Noct’s face plainly read hesitation, but Ignis persisted, “You’re the fastest. Take Prompto’s guns with you and summon them back if he attempts to conjure them again.”

Noct hesitated another moment, eyes lingering on Prompto.

“We’ll take good care of him,” Gladio said, nudging Noct along with a tip of his head, “Get out of here.”

“Okay,” He finally relented before disappearing in a shower of blue sparks.

“So what’s actually the plan here?” Gladio asked once Noct was out of earshot.

“Exactly as I said, Gladio. Double back for the salts. Hospital only if absolutely necessary.”

The sudden noise of pain Prompto released almost sounded like a squawk, the expression on his face one of agony. Gladio paused in his step, supporting Prompto’s weight as he almost went down.

“No, no, no, no,” Prompto said, practically begging, “I already told you, please! Noct!” The sound of Noct’s name from Prompto’s lips in that desperate, scared tone made Ignis’ heart clench. He was glad Noct hadn’t been around to hear it.

“It’s okay, Prompto,” Gladio whispered into his ear. Prompto shuddered and jerked his head away.

“F-fuck you.”

“I love you, too,” Gladio sighed, heaving Prompto forward another step as he caught his breath. “You think we’ll make it anywhere at this rate?”

“Labor can take days. It seems highly unlikely in this case, especially since his water has broken, but we have no way of knowing. Once we make it to the car I’ll see if I can determine how far along things have progressed thus far.”

“What did you do to me?” Prompto was slurring his words slightly, his energy clearly fading. “I feel like I swallowed a watermelon.”

“Weigh as much, too,” Gladio muttered.

“Gladio,” Ignis admonished.

A squeal of tires signaled Noct’s arrival, the Regalia pulled up as close to the rock formation as physically possible. The driver’s side door opened and Noct’s practically jumped out, running along to the side to open that door, too.

“How is he?” Noct called.

“He’ll survive,” Gladio hollered back. Prompto groaned, but either at the loud voice just behind him or pain, Ignis couldn’t tell.

“Oh, fuck!” Prompto suddenly yelled, legs giving out beneath him. Gladio nearly toppled over from the extra weight, but righted himself with a grunt of exertion when Ignis dove to his side to help support Prompto’s weight.

“What’s happening?” Prompto asked, voice high pitched with pain and panic. “Oh, oh, fuck, something’s wrong!” His hands were clawing at his stomach, at least until Ignis forced them away, and he was practically bouncing on his heels. 

“Something’s happening, something--please no, n-no!” Again, Prompto’s weight gave. Ignis shouldered what he could while keeping Prompto’s hands in his, grunting with effort as Prompto leaned against him. 

“He’s spreading his legs, the baby might be coming,” Ignis righted Prompto as best he could and together the two of them hobbled along the path, practically dragging Prompto along with them, despite his desperate thrashing.

“What’s happening?” Noct asked, looking as if he might vibrate out of his skin as they finally made it to the base of the slope.

“Baby might be coming, look alive, shortstack!”

“We need to go to the hospital!”

“We need to get Prompto into the car, where I might assess the situation with a touch more accuracy,” Ignis left more bite to his words than he originally meant to, enough that the other two went relatively quiet. Prompto, however, kept moaning and babbling in pain.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said, throwing his head back. His legs were trembling badly.

“Noct, get into the back seat and face me. We will place Prompto into the car and you will support his weight and keep his arms still. Can you do that?”

Noct practically tripped over himself running to the other side of the car and once he was positioned inside, the real effort could begin. Maneuvering an unwilling party into a cramped space was nearly impossible. Prompto was begging and screaming and thrashing the whole time, making his weight precarious and unpredictable. Ignis knew they would both be feeling the strain in their backs the next morning as they finally pushed him far enough for Noct to help grab him and pull him into place.

The thrashing didn’t stop, however, and only seemed to get worse as he was pressed against the seat and Noct’s lap, Noct’s arms around him to keep him still.

“He’s claustrophobic,” Ignis remembered with a soft noise that might have been a curse. It didn’t take long to move around to the front of the car and pull the roof down. The noise of it retracting didn’t seem to agree with Prompto, whose eyes were wild and distrusting, but feeling the sun and the air again seemed to calm him down somewhat.

It took a moment or two for them all to catch their breaths, even Prompto, but their small reprieve was broken by another scream.

“Oh, gods, oh, fuck!” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip so tightly Ignis feared blood would well any second.

“Okay, so now what?”

“Now, we get his pants off.”

It was hard to slide them off with Prompto moving around so erratically, and even moreso when he started begging them not to. He wasn’t able to understand what was happening, but the implication of what he might think it was left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” Noct whispered over and over into Prompto’s ear. It sounded like there might be tears in his eyes but he was hunched too far over Prompto for Ignis to see.

It sounded like Prompto was crying too when they finally peeled his soiled pants off, more likely in pain in his case, but Ignis couldn’t be sure of that either.

“It’s gonna be okay, Prom. I won’t let anything happen to you, we’re just trying to help.” Despite Noct’s gentle words, Prompto clenched his legs shut and shook his head.

“No, no, no, no,” He begged, “Noct, please!”

The sound Noct let out was most assuredly a sob that time.

“I-Iggy, Gladio!” Prompto continued. Gladio stepped away from the scene and pounded a fist against the outside of the car. When Prompto gasped, he cursed and apologized.

“Let’s just go to the hospital,” Noct practically begged, eyes misty as he searched Ignis’ face, “I won’t show my face and he’s the least recognizable of all of us anyway, we can make it work.”

Ignis was just about to relent when another contraction seemed to hit. Prompto gasped, loud and pained, and clenched his legs shut tighter. A small well of red-tinted liquid trailed down his thigh.

“Prompto, let me see.”

“S-something’s happening,” Prompto whimpered, eyes clenched shut and hands gripping Noct’s as if for dear life, “Something’s coming out of me!”

“You need to let it, Prompto. Don’t fight it.”

“N-No, no, please,” Prompto begged, legs trembling badly with the effort of keeping them closed, “I don’t like this!”

Ignis tore the gloves from his hands and tossed them aside to place his palms on Prompto’s legs. They trembled all the harder at his touch.

“Noctis, please hold Prompto’s arms tightly. I’m going to spread his legs now.”

It took no small amount of effort to separate them, but at the last second Prompto’s fight seemed to leave; another contraction, confirmed when he let out a noise halfway between a moan and a cry. Ignis felt like scum as he held Prompto’s trembling thighs apart, but there was nothing that could be done about it. The only positive was that the head had yet to crown.

“If I stretch his legs back to you, can you hold them open for me, Noct? I would like to feel for myself if the baby is engaged in his pelvis.”

“But his arms,” Noct weakly protested, looking sick to his stomach.

“Will need to be trapped behind him for the time being. The moment I let go of his legs he will close them again. Please, Noct.”

Noct sucked in a slow breath and nodded.

“Wait for the next contraction. We’ll need him distracted.”

So they waited, but not long. As soon as Prompto tensed again Noctis eased him forward just enough to angle Prompto’s arms behind his back and then pulled him tight again his chest. Prompto’s struggling began again, but a beat too slowly to be of any use.

“Let me go!” Prompto howled with renewed vigor. Ignis held his legs firmly as he struggled, and only passed them back to Noct when the pain of the contraction caused Prompto to falter for a moment. The angle seemed awkward for Noctis, who had to hunch over Prompto to keep his legs steady, but it worked.

“Prompto,” Ignis said, when the contraction was over and Prompto was desperately sucking in air far too quickly. He wasn’t sure what they would do if Prompto had a panic attack. “You are giving birth. I am going to insert my fingers into your vagina to check on your baby. Can you understand me?”

“I tore a hole in my pants,” Prompto replied, his eyes wouldn’t focus on Ignis’ face, and his breath hadn’t slowed, “I need to go home and get new ones.”

Ignis sighed, breath a little shaky. He took a fresh breath to calm himself.

“When you’re not contracting I will go ahead.”

The next contraction was still a few minutes out, but Ignis didn’t want to accidentally hurt Prompto any more than they already were. He waited until Prompto choked, and stroked what he hoped were calming swipes of his thumb against the outside of Prompto’s thigh until he collapsed again.

His fingers passed easily inside Prompto, who was wet with amniotic fluid and loosened by labor, but did not get very far before the solid form of the child stopped him. It was just out of sight, but definitely engaged.

“We won’t make it to the hospital,” he announced as he retracted his fingers. “The baby is close. The Wasp’s venom may have sped the process along.”

“So what do we do?” Gladio asked, startling Ignis who had nearly forgotten he was within earshot.

“You stand guard outside. The noise is sure to attract attention. If it looks like this location is no longer safe, get in and drive. Noctis, I’ll need you to hold Prompto tightly. I will make sure the child is moving and that Prompto is still acting on the urge to push, even if he isn’t sure why he’s doing it.”

Gladio briefly put a warm hand on Ignis’ back, a show of support and comfort, before stepping back. Noctis pressed his face against Prompto’s neck. The small nod of affirmation was hard to make out, but there.

Prompto, completely oblivious, seemed to be catching his breath. The demands of labor were tiring, and he was clearly flagging. 

“Prompto, this is labor and I need you not to fight it. If you understand any of this, please push when you feel the urge. The sooner we can get your baby out, the sooner we can get help.”

“I already told you, I don’t know anything,” Prompto wasn’t crying, but his face was scrunched up as if it was becoming harder to keep the tears at bay, “A-and even if I did, I wouldn’t f-fucking tell you.”

Ignis wasn’t sure he liked the connotation that Prompto was interpreting his labor as torture, but the fact that even delirious he wouldn’t betray them did prove his strength.

“Oh f-fuck!” 

“Legs back, please, Noct,” Ignis instructed and inserted a finger just deep enough inside to stretch the skin of Prompto’s labia. He was watching intently, both desperate to see the head begin to crown and terrified of the same.

“It’s a demon,” Prompto practically sobbed, “Fuck, it’s clawing out of me! Oh, oh fuck, get it out!”

Thankfully, it seemed that the thought of a demon clawing its way out of him finally encouraged Prompto to begin pushing. The effort showed on his face and in the way his legs trembled, still extended no doubt uncomfortably by Noct behind him. Ignis moved his eyes back down just in time to see movement; what looked like the first dark tufts of hair peeking from between Prompto’s lips. It was amazing and terrifying, and distracting enough that Ignis missed the warning signs until Prompto had already drawn his head in and threw it back.

The crack of Prompto’s skull connecting with Noct’s was audible and drew Ignis’ attention back up even before the slackening of Noct’s arms did. There was a small amount of blood dripping from Noct’s hair and into his face, which seemed softened by unconsciousness.

“Prom--” Ignis began, before a foot was planted into the center of his chest with enough force to knock the wind right out of him. The car door was still open, and a second kick sent him tumbling through it gracelessly.

“The fuck?” Gladio said, and warm hands helped to right him. There was the sound of something else hitting the ground and a car door slamming shut. Ignis forced his eyes open, which was surprisingly hard while he was coughing and sucking air into his lungs, just in time to see Prompto stumble out of the car. Gladio stood so fast Ignis could hardly keep up, but the blue flash of a gun materializing into Prompto’s hands stopped him.

“Don’t come near me!” Prompto shouted, and released the safety when Gladio moved.

“He’s still not in his right mind, Gladio!” Ignis’ breath was slowly coming back to him, but he didn’t dare move from his spot on the ground lest it spook Prompto.

Gladio raised his hands in a placating manner. Prompto eyed him warily as he closed the door behind himself and slowly shuffled toward the driver’s side.

“Noctis?” Gladio asked, voice quiet for Ignis.

“Unconscious.”

“The baby?”

“I saw it,” Ignis whispered.

“Alright,” Gladio replied. A flash of blue in his own hand seemed to spook Prompto, moreso when the gun in his own hand began to dematerialize. He shouted in surprise, and then frustration, and called his second pistol to his hand just as the first became real in Gladio’s. He didn’t bother to warn Gladio before he undid the safety and fired a single shot.

Gladio’s noise of pain stilled Ignis’ heart. The moment of confusion was all Prompto needed to slip into the car.

“He fucking--my leg!”

Better the leg than the heart, Ignis didn’t say. Already the car was started. Ignis forced himself to his feet, easier now that adrenaline was pumping through him. 

“Did he hit an artery?” 

“Fuck, no.”

The car peeled out with a screech of tires. Now that it was gone, Noct’s form began obvious; slumped on the ground feet away. 

Ignis raced to his side, fingers as calm as he could make them as he tested for a pulse. Strong and steady, proof that he was unconscious but otherwise fine.

“Stay with Noct!” Ignis shouted, and took off at a sprint after the car. Though the distance between them was growing, he was fairly confident he could take a tire out with a dagger. It was the only way he could truly stop the car, but the thought of Prompto crashing was like a vice on his heart. So, though Ignis had no delusions that he could keep pace with a vehicle, he had no other choice but to try.

Ignis ran as long as his legs and lungs would allow, and walked when they wouldn’t. The car was out of sight despite his best efforts, but he kept going anyway. The road they were on went for miles without a single exit, and he was banking on labor pains forcing Prompto to the side of the road eventually. It was the only way he had a chance of catching up.

Thankfully, it seemed luck was finally on his side when the Regalia came into view on the horizon, pulled haphazardly to the side of the road as he’d imagined. 

The thought of Prompto, terrified and confused and facing labor alone, helped to carry him to the car with borrowed strength. He had to practically drag himself the last few steps, but the muffled sounds of Prompto screaming spurred him on until he was all but collapsing against the driver side door and tearing it open. All he could do was watch for several terrible seconds, sucking desperate breath into his lungs and willing his legs to stop shaking. But Ignis’ exhaustion was nothing compared to Prompto’s pain, evident in the way he was screaming, in the haphazard way his legs were thrown open, his hand trembling and tightly cupping over his weeping vagina.

“Stop coming out!” Prompto was screaming, tears streaming down his cheeks and body taught like a string. Ignis’ breath was stuttered as he drew it in, his touch as gentle as he could make it as he finally stepped closer.

“Prompto,” he said, and Prompto’s terrified eyes whirled toward him. There was still no recognition there, but there was some sense of relief.

“Please help,” He sobbed, and Ignis’ heart broke, “I can’t stop it!”

Prompto’s hand was still cupped tight against his own vagina. There was blood seeping between his fingers.

“It’s alright,” Ignis soothed, voice gentle and weak with fatigue. His own hand was miraculously only trembling slightly as he gently cupped it atop Prompto’s. “Let me help.”

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Prompto wept, and when he reached out toward him Ignis took his hand. His heart was still beating too fast, his lungs still straining, but every moment was helping.

“It’s alright, Prompto. This is normal, and you are fine. The pain is a physical thing and you need only push it from your body. Can you do that?”

“I don’t want to,” Prompto said, and though the words were less than ideal the very fact that he seemingly understood was a wonderful sign.

“I’m afraid you have to, Prompto. It’s the only way.”

“I need Iggy,” Prompto keened, and Ignis shuddered.

“I’m right here.”

“Oh, gods, it’s happening again!”

“Remember, Prompto, push the pain from your body. Don’t try to fight it.”

Even though he didn’t want to, it seemed the words were finally getting through to him. Prompto took in a deep breath and pushed with effort for several seconds, stopping only once he needed to catch his breath before he began again. His face was turning red from the strain, probably indicative that he wasn’t properly breathing, but more confused conversation was hardly what they needed. Instead of speaking, Ignis held Prompto’s hand tightly and used the other to help spread Prompto’s legs wider. When the contraction had finally ended, and Ignis’ breath was finally caught, he lowered the back of Prompto’s seat and maneuvered it back as far as it would go.

“What’s happening to me?” Prompto asked, panicked and still confused. Ignis eased Prompto down as gently as he could, and encouraged one of Prompto’s legs up on the seat to help widen his pelvis.

“The pain is trying to come out, Prompto. Just try to help it along.”

Like that, Prompto pushed again. Like that, the tuft of dark hair Ignis had seen before reappeared, and when Prompto gasped and nearly dropped his leg at the pain, Ignis lurched forward and held it back.

“Don’t let go, push!”

So Prompto pushed with enough effort it became a scream, and then a gush of liquid as the head popped free. His breaths were panicked and fast, but Ignis shushed him as gently as he could as he reached a hand to the infant’s neck to check for the cord, which was indeed wrapped around its head.

“Rest now, Prompto, catch your breath,” Ignis said, voice calming even as his own heartbeat quickened up again.

“No, no, I need to push,” Prompto said, face scrunching in pain, “I need the pain to go, I can’t, it still hurts!”

“Breath through it,” Ignis insisted, hands quickly working at the cord. It was pulled rather tight, so much so that he could hardly hope to get it out of the way. 

“I can’t!” Prompto wailed, arching on his seat, “Gods, get out!” The way his face scrunched up told Ignis that he was indeed about to push. Unsure of what else to do and quickly losing himself to his own panic, Ignis pressed as firmly as he dared to the top of the infant’s head to halt its progress and pushed it back inside just enough to slacken the cord and quickly unwind it. Prompto stopped pushing long enough to cry out, fingers clawing at the leather of the seat.

When the cord was finally moved, Ignis took his trembling hands back.

“Push, Prompto!”

Prompto pushed and then pushed again, so hard his face was beat red and there was sweat dripping from his brow, so hard the child resumed its progress and then beyond, tumbling into Ignis’ waiting hands with a final splash of liquid and tortured scream from Prompto’s lips.

Then, all was quiet and still, until the infant took its own breath and wailed.

==

By the time Gladio and Noct joined them, the afterbirth was delivered, the child swaddled and Prompto tucked into the backseat. He was out as quickly and as deeply as the infant, which seemed as healthy as they could have hoped given the circumstances. There was still blood to clean out of leather and a major car detailing to consider, but as Ignis climbed into the backseat and gently brushed damp blond hair from Prompto’s forehead, all he could feel was relief.

Gladio climbed into the front seat, somehow the most fit to drive among them after a potion. 

“So. Hospital?” He asked, and peered into the back mirror. 

Ignis was already asleep.


End file.
